Girl on the road
by x-braley
Summary: Je m'apelle Haley James et je suis la fille de la fameuse chanteuse : Karen James. Je vis sur les routes depuis mon plus jeune âge, mais maintenant, je rêve d'autre chose. Etre une adolescente comme les autres ...
1. Chapter 1

**Partie 1**

_Il est 22h et me voilà dans le bus de la tournée tandis que les chanteurs sont dans leur loges ou entrain de chanter. Ma mère ne va pas tarder à passer. J'en profite alors pour mettre à jour mon blog : girl on the road.  
_

Girl on the road.

Hi everybody ! Nous voila arrives en Californie. Los Angeles pour être exacte. Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où nous sommes arrivés dans une nouvelle ville. Dans celle-ci, nous comptons y rester, juste ce soir. Trop court pour découvrir la ville et me faire des amis. Mais bon, j'ai l'habitude !

Je vais vous dire un petit secret : je rêve de me poser dans une petite ville tranquille. Ma mère y rencontrerait un homme, qui deviendrait mon père. J'irais au lycée. J'aurais des amis. Ma mère ouvrirait le café qu'elle a toujours rêvé d'avoir. Peut-être même que je tomberais amoureuse … Mais tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve …

Désolée les gens, je dois y aller. Le devoir m'appelle !

Xoxo

Hale's.

_Je ferme mon pc, lorsque Mia entre dans le bus. Mia est une chanteuse de 18 ans. Elle est géniale. Elle a la tête sur les épaules contrairement à la plupart des jeunes chanteurs. Elle est drôle, sensible et surtout, elle comprend mon mal être. Elle tapote sur mes jambes, pour que je lui fasse de la place. Je les enlève et elle se laisse tomber à côté de moi, en soupirant._

Mia : Encore entrain de raconter ta vie sur ton blog ? Girl on the road !  
Moi : Ouai au moins j'écris ce que je ressens. C'est libérateur, tu sais.  
Mia : Pas mon truc. Les gens lisent puis te jugent, pensant te connaître.  
Moi : Possible, mais je m'en fiche. Maman est sur scène ?  
Mia : Dans une dizaine de minutes, oui. Je cherchais juste un endroit où aller pour me planquer …  
Moi (souriant) : Chris ?  
Mia : Il va me rendre folle ! Il ne parle que de lui a la troisième personne ou alors, il ne parle que de toi ! Tu ne veux pas sortir avec lui pour qu'il me fiche la paix ?  
Moi (la frappant légèrement) : Hors de question ! Chris c'est … Chris !  
Mia : Je comprends, t'inquiètes. Je ressens la même chose !

_Je lui souris. Elle et moi on se connait que depuis le début de la tournée, c'est-à-dire 5 mois et demie. Mais on passe tout notre temps libre ensemble et c'est comme ça que notre amitié à débutée. Je serais vraiment triste lorsque la tournée se terminera. Mia va énormément me manquer. Je sens qu'elle dépose sa tête contre la mienne._

Mia : A quoi tu penses, girl on the road ?  
Moi : Dans deux semaines, la tournée se finit.  
Mia : On va garder contact, t'inquiètes pas.  
Moi : J'espère. Tu me manqueras énormément, rock star.  
Mia : Toi aussi ma belle. Ca va me manquer de ne plus te voir déprimer à longueur de journée !  
Moi : Hey ! Je ne déprime pas ! Je pense.  
Mia (riant) : Tu déprimes, Hale's ! Ne le nie pas !  
Moi : Ouai ouai. (Me levant) Je vais aller voir maman, avant son entrée en scène. Tu viens ?  
Mia : Yep ! Let's go !

_On se lève et on sort du bus après avoir salué le chauffeur. On entre dans le bâtiment et on va dans la loge de ma mère. Je toque trois petit coups, puis entrent. Mia vient avec moi. Ma mère se lève et nous prends chacune à son tour, dans ses bras._

Karen : J'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais pas me voir ma puce.  
Moi (souriant) : Tu sais très bien que je viens toujours te voir avant un concert, alors pourquoi ne pas venir ce soir ?!  
Karen (se tournant vers Mia) : Tu étais superbe sur scène.  
Mia : Merci. Oua vous êtes canon maman James !  
Karen (riant) : Merci.

_Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et passa sa tête. C'est Owen, le manageur de maman._

Owen : Karen, c'est à toi. Il faut y aller.  
Karen : Le devoir m'appelle.  
Moi (la serrant dans mes bras) : Bonne chance maman. Je suis sûre que tu vas être super !  
Karen : Merci ma puce. A tout à l'heure les filles.

_Elle me dépose un baiser sur le front puis sort. Owen nous sourit et suit ma mère. Je me retourne vers Mia, elle regarde les photos que ma mère a accrochées._

Mia : Tu sais, j'espère que ma carrière va continuer, comme celle de ta mère. Karen, elle est géniale !  
Moi : Je sais. Je suis fière de ma mère.  
Mia : T'as de la chance d'être aussi proche de ta mère.  
Moi : Je sais. J'échangerais maman pour rien au monde.  
Mia (montrant une photo) : Il est pas mal le mec, c'est qui ?  
Moi : Mon père.  
Mia : Sujet sensible, hein ?!  
Moi : Je n'aime pas parler de lui. Quand j'étais petite et que je voulais des réponses, maman finissait toujours par pleurer, et je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit triste. Alors, j'ai arrêté d'en parler. Je ne sais pas grand-chose de lui, juste qu'il était batteur et que ma mère l'a rencontré sur une tournée. La tournée avait durée un an. Maman est vite tombé amoureuse, puis à la fin de la tournée, elle a sut qu'elle était enceinte. Il est partit. Elle avait 17 ans.  
Mia : Elle a eu du courage pour élever un bébé toute seule à 17 ans. Eh puis, elle a bien réussit. T'es une fille extra. Tu ressemble beaucoup à ta mère. T'aimerais le rencontrer ? Ton père, je veux dire.  
Moi : Nan. Il a trop fait de mal à ma mère et il m'a abandonné. Je ne veux pas d'un lâche comme père. Pour moi, il est mort. On sort ?  
Mia : Je te suis.

_On sort de la loge de ma mère et on croise Chris Keller. Chris est un jeune chanteur de 21 ans. Il drague tout ce qui bouge et qui est du sexe féminin. Il est arrogant, imbu de lui-même, il se prend pour le meilleur et surtout il parle de lui a la troisième personne. Il s'approche de nous avec son sourire arrogant qui me donne envie de le frapper ! Eh oui, je suis une violente !_

Chris : Hey blondie ! Mia.  
Moi : Chris. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
Chris : Toi

_Je regarde Mia et on éclate de rire. Chris nous regarde, quelque peu déçu de ma réaction. Depuis le début de la tournée, il ne cesse de me tourner autours. Il a même essayé de me saouler pour me mettre dans son lit. Or Haley James ne boit jamais d'alcool. Et jamais, je ne sortirais avec un mec dans son genre._

Chris : Oh allez Blondie ! Tu sais que t'as envie du grand Chris Keller !  
Moi : Dans tes rêves !  
Chris (souriant) : Tu fais beaucoup de choses à Chris dans ses rêves !  
Moi (dégoutée) : Oh beurk !

_En plus d'être arrogant et imbus de lui-même, il est pervers et il rêve de moi entrain de … beurk ! Vision d'horreur !_

Moi : On y va Mia ?

_On commence à marcher, lorsque j'entends Chris me parler._

Chris : Ma proposition tient toujours Blondie ! Chris et toi feriez un duo super !

_Je ne m'arrête pas et continue d'avancer. Nous nous retrouvons dans les coulisses de la scène._

Mia : Il t'a fait une proposition ?  
Moi : Ouai, il veut que je chante avec lui.  
Mia : Je sais que c'est Chris, mais ça pourrait être pas mal …  
Moi : Je ne veux pas chanter pour sortir un disque et faire une carrière. Je suis désolée, mais je ne veux pas la vie de ma mère ou la tienne. La musique n'est qu'un passe temps pour moi. Rien de plus.

_Elle se tait et tourne la tête vers la scène. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas en colère ou déçue. Elle comprend et sait que quoi qu'elle dise, je ne changerais pas d'avis. J'adore chanter, jouer du piano ou de la guitare ou écrire mes chansons, mais je ne compte pas faire carrière dans la musique. J'aimerais être écrivain ou enseignant. Mais pour cela, il faut allé au lycée puis à la fac et pour le moment, ça m'est impossible. Pourquoi je ne demande pas une émancipation ? Parce que, même si ce genre de vie m'agace, j'aime ma mère plus que tout. Je ne veux pas être séparée d'elle. Je ne veux pas non plus lui demander de quitter la musique. Elle a perdu beaucoup à cause de moi. Je ne peux pas et ne veux pas lui faire ça. Le concert de maman touche à sa fin. Elle salue son public et vient vers moi. Je souris._

Moi : T'as été géniale maman !  
Karen : Tu trouve ?  
Moi : Bien sûr que oui !  
Karen : Merci ma puce !

_Mia la félicite à son tour. Nous retournons ensuite dans la loge de maman où a été servie de la nourriture. Nous mangeons, puis vint l'heure de retourner dans le bus, pour dormir un peu. Enfin, la plupart des chanteurs vont faire la tournée des bars avant le départ. Maman et moi allons nous installer dans le bus._

Karen : Tu ne t'es pas ennuyée ce soir ?  
Moi : Non, ça va. J'ai mon ordinateur et Mia aussi. Et puis j'ai la plus géniale des mamans.  
Karen : Merci mon cœur. Haley, je suis désolée.  
Moi : Pourquoi ?  
Karen : Je sais que tu aspires à une autre vie. Je sais que tu aimerais aller au lycée, avoir des amis, un petit ami.  
Moi : Ca va maman. Sérieusement. Oui j'aimerais faire tout ça, mais j'aime bien cette vie aussi. Eh tant que je suis avec toi, tout me va.  
Karen : Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je te disais que je quitte la musique ?  
Moi : Maman ! Tu ne peux pas ! T'es faite pour ça ! Tu aimes la musique !  
Karen : Mais pas autant que je t'aime.  
Moi : Je ne veux pas que tu sacrifies ton rêve pour moi. Maman, l'année prochaine je suis majeure, je pourrais faire ce que je veux. Si tu quittes la musique aujourd'hui, tu ne pourras plus jamais reprendre ta carrière !  
Karen : Je sais tout ça. Je ne veux pas que ma fille sacrifie ses rêves et sa jeunesse pour moi. Honnêtement Haley, je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de continuer. Oui j'adore entendre le public crié lorsque j'ai fini mon concert, mais ça commence à me fatiguer.  
Moi : Ne prends pas de décisions hâtives. Ne penses pas à moi pour ça. Penses à toi. A la musique. A ta vie. Ne quitte pas la musique pour moi, s'il te plaît.  
Karen : J'ai parlé avec Owen avant le concert. Je pourrais prendre une pause, après cette tournée. Ca me laisserait le temps de voir ce que j'ai vraiment envie de faire.  
Moi : Tu es vraiment sûre de toi ?

_Elle passa une main dans mes cheveux, tout en me regardant dans les yeux. Elle sourit._

Karen : Oui. Après cette tournée, je prends un break. Je pense sincèrement quitter la musique. J'ai envie d'ouvrir ce café, peut-être même rencontrer un homme. J'ai envie de me poser, Haley. Je veux t'offrir la vie dont tu rêve. On va être heureuses, tu verras.  
Moi : Je t'aime maman.  
Karen (souriant) : Je t'aime aussi ma chérie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Partie 2**

Girl on the road.

Hi everybody ! Je sais ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai rien posté. C'était des jours de folie ! Nous avons passé énormément de temps à visiter les villes. Aujourd'hui nous sommes à Atlanta en Géorgie. C'est l'avant dernière destination de la tournée de maman. Nous repartons demain midi en direction de Tree Hill en Caroline du Nord.

Maman a décidé de faire une pause avec la musique. Elle parle d'arrêter pour de bon. Ce que j'en pense ? Je ne sais pas. Je suis heureuse de me poser un peu, mais je ne veux pas que ce soit au dépit du bonheur de ma mère.

Sinon, toujours la même chose : Chris me drague, je l'envoie sur les roses, Mia et moi passons beaucoup de temps ensemble. Ah j'écris une nouvelle chanson.

Pour son dernier concert, maman a décidé de chanter une de mes compositions ! Je suis contente, mais effrayée … Eh si les gens n'aimaient pas ? Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre le verdict à Tree Hill dans deux jours !

Oh les gens, je suis désolée, mais je dois y aller. Nous allons visiter quelques bars de la ville ! Je vous donnerais bientôt de mes nouvelles ! Promis !

Xoxo

Hale's.

_Je vais me changer, Mia m'attends dehors depuis cinq minutes. Je me dépêche de la rejoindre. Lorsque je sors du bus, je vois Chris avec Mia. Oh non ! Ne me dîtes pas qu'il vient avec ! Je m'approche d'eux._

Moi : Hey rock star ! Chris.  
Mia (souriant) : Hey girl on the road ! Prête ?  
Chris: Oua blondie ! T'es canon !

_Je le regarde, l'air de dire « Lâche-moi Chris ! ». Mia me sourit doucement et me prends la main. On avance rapidement, pour essayer de semer Chris. Il se met à courir pour nous rejoindre. La soirée s'annonce bien ! C'est ironique bien sûr !_

Moi : Chris, lâche-nous !  
Chris : Chris Keller vient s'amuser avec vous les filles !  
Mia : Hors de question ! Vas-t-en !

_On continu d'avancer, sans le regarder, espérant qu'il s'en aille, mais c'est peine perdue. Il nous suit toujours. Je commence à en avoir marre de lui ! Vivement que la tournée se termine, je n'aurais plus à le revoir ! On arrive près d'un premier bar : star community bar. Il parait que c'est le meilleur petit bar d'Atlanta, avec des soirées à thèmes ou des soirées jeunes talents. Nous entrons, Chris nous suit toujours. Nous allons au bar et comme d'habitude, je ne bois pas d'alcool._

Mia : Alors, excitée de quitter la tournée ?  
Moi : Je crois que ça va nous faire du bien de se poser quelques temps.  
Mia : Maman James quitte la musique ?  
Moi : Elle hésite encore. Enfin nan, elle veut la quitter mais je la pousse à réfléchir. Je ne veux pas qu'elle quitte la scène pour moi.  
Mia : Je comprends, mais je crois que ta mère ne ferait jamais rien pour te rendre malheureuse. Crois là quand elle te dit qu'elle se lasse de cette ville.  
Moi : Ouai. J'espère juste qu'on va se poser quelque part de bien. J'ai hâte de me poser et de commencer ma vie d'adolescente normale.  
Mia : Je comprends. Ma vie d'ado me manque un peu aussi.  
Moi : T'as au moins profité un peu. Tu sais ce que c'est que d'avoir un copain, d'être amoureuse, d'avoir une vie stable.  
Mia : Bon allez, assez de déprime. Allons danser !

_Elle m'entraîne sur la piste de danse. Je ris et danse avec elle. Bien vite, des garçons nous accostent dont un qui me colle. Il dépose ses mains sur mes hanches et colle mon dos à lui. Il se frotte contre moi. J'essai de me dégager, mais il ressert son étreinte. Chris arrive et me tire vers lui et m'embrasse … avec la langue ! Beurk ! Je le repousse et me retourne, le mec n'est plus là. Mia s'est arrêté de danser et nous regarde. Chris me sourit._

Moi (énervée) : Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?  
Chris : Doucement, ma belle. Chris sait que t'as aimé ce baiser ! Chris a apprécié et voudrait recommencer !

_Je le gifle violemment._

Chris : Blondie !  
Moi : Ecoutes-moi bien Chris ! T'as de la chance que je ne porte pas plainte contre toi, mais à l'avenir, reste loin de moi. Je ne veux pas sortir avec toi, c'est clair ?! Tu m'écœure !

_Je m'éloigne de lui rapidement, Mia me suit. Lorsqu'elle arriva à mon niveau, elle me regarde, puis éclate de rire. Finalement, je la joint dans son délire et rit moi aussi. La tête qu'a faite Chris lorsque je l'ai giflé est extra !_

Mia (morte de rire) : Je l'aurais fait plus tôt si j'avais sut que ça le ferait fuir !  
Moi (riant) : Qui aurait cru qu'il suffirait d'une gifle pour qu'il nous lâche ? Nan mais sérieusement, je n'ai pas supporté le fait qu'il m'embrasse ! Avec la langue en plus !

_On se calme doucement. Au bout d'un moment, on sort prendre l'air. Plus personne ne parle. Je regarde droit devant moi._

Moi : Tu crois en l'amour ? Le vrai, je veux dire.

_Je n'ai pas regardé Mia en lui demandant. Elle se tourne vers moi, surprise._

Mia : Bien sûr.  
Moi : Tu crois en l'amour éternel ?  
Mia (perdue) : Oui. Haley, où tu veux en venir ?  
Moi (soupirant) : Moi je n'y crois pas. Ce sont que des rêves, des histoires inventées pour ne pas montrer le sombre côté de l'amour aux enfants.  
Mia : Haley …  
Moi : L'amour ça fait souffrir.  
Mia : Pas seulement, ma belle.  
Moi : Autours de moi, personne n'a eu de chance avec l'amour. Regarde ma mère.  
Mia : C'est différent. C'est pour ça que tu refuse de sortir avec des mecs ? Par peur de tomber amoureuse et de souffrir ?  
Moi (dans un murmure) : Je ne veux pas vivre ce que ma mère a vécu.  
Mia : Ce n'est pas dit qu'il t'arrivera la même chose …

_Je ne réponds pas, ne tourne pas la tête. Au bout d'un moment, je baisse les yeux._

Moi (dans un murmure) : Parfois, je me dis que sans moi elle serait plus heureuse.  
Mia : Hey ! Ne dis pas ça ! Ta mère ne cesse de parler de toi. Haley, elle t'aime. Elle n'arrête pas de dire qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle serait sans toi. Elle dit qu'elle a de la chance d'avoir une fille comme toi et surtout, qu'elle ne voit pas sa vie sans toi !  
Moi : Je sais, mais parfois je me dis qu'elle aurait eu la vie plus facile sans moi  
Mia : Tu sais ma belle, tu te fais plus de mal qu'autre chose en pensant comme ça. Ne penses pas à ce qui aurait put se passer, penses au présent et au futur.  
Moi : Ouai, peut-être.  
Mia : Tu te poses trop de questions girlie.  
Moi : Peut-être. On peut retourner dans le bus maintenant ?  
Mia : Cette soirée craint de toute façon.

_On rit et on s'en va. Je lui dis bonne nuit et je vais rejoindre ma mère dans le premier bus. Elle est entrain de faire sa valise. Elle pleurait. Je m'approche rapidement d'elle, inquiète._

Moi : Maman ?!

_Elle tourne la tête vers moi puis la tourne vivement de l'autre côté. Elle sèche ses larmes et place un faux sourire sur les lèvres avant de se retourner vers moi._

Moi : Maman, que se passe-t-il ?  
Karen : Rien.  
Moi : Tu regrette ta décision d'arrêter la musique ? Ce n'est pas grave tu sais, tu peux toujours prévenir Owen que tu veux continuer.  
Karen : Ca n'a rien à voir, ma puce.  
Moi : Maman, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

_Elle recommence à faire sa valise, elle a des gestes violents. Je me demande ce qui l'a met dans cet état._

Karen : Ton père est ici.

_La bombe a été lâchée. Je regarde ma mère pour qu'elle me dise que c'est une blague. Elle continu de ranger ses affaires. Je pose une main sur son bras. Elle se retourne vers moi. Elle pose ses mains sur mes épaules et me regarde dans les yeux._

Karen : Je ne plaisante pas ma puce. Ton père …  
Moi (la coupant) : Ne l'appelles pas comme ça. Il n'est pas mon père !  
Karen : Il est ici ma puce.  
Moi : Pourquoi ?!  
Karen : Il veut te rencontrer.  
Moi : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi après 17 ans de silence ?  
Karen : Il dit qu'il a fait une erreur, qu'il regrette et qu'il veut se rattraper. Il veut une chance de pouvoir connaître sa fille.  
Moi : Maman, ne dis pas ça. Je ne suis pas sa fille, il n'est pas mon père. Je n'ai pas de père. Il est mort !  
Karen : Il veut te voir, ma puce.

_Les larmes commencent à couler doucement. Ma mère me prend dans ses bras et m'entraîne sur la couchette. Nous sommes assises, moi dans ses bras. Elle me caresse le dos pour me calmer. Je relève la tête et la regarde dans les yeux._

Moi (en larmes) : Je ne veux pas le voir, maman. Je t'en pris, ne m'y oblige pas.  
Karen : D'accord. Je ne t'obligerais jamais à le rencontrer ma puce. Jamais.

_Elle me dépose un baiser sur le front et se lève._

Karen : Je vais aller le lui dire.  
Moi : Je peux rejoindre Mia ?  
Karen : Bien sûr.

_Elle sortit, je sortis peu après et alla dans le bus de Mia. J'étais toujours en larmes. Mia était allongée, je lui tapote sur l'épaule. Elle se retourne et se lève de suite lorsqu'elle me voit en larmes. Elle me prend dans ses bras._

Mia (inquiète) : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Moi (en larmes) : Il est là. Il veut me voir.  
Mia : Qui ?!  
Moi : L'homme qui c'est reproduit avec ma mère !  
Mia (comprenant) : Oh. Ton père.  
Moi : Pourquoi il vient maintenant ? C'était il y a 17 ans que j'avais besoin de lui. Pas maintenant ! Pourquoi il est venu ? Me faire du mal ?  
Mia : Chut girlie, ca va aller.  
Moi : Je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ?

_Elle hoche la tête. On s'allonge côte à côté. Je dors dans ses bras. Mia est vraiment une super amie …_


	3. Chapter 3

**Partie 3**

Girl on the road

Hey everybody ! Nous voilà à Tree Hill en Caroline du Nord.  
Beaucoup de choses ce sont passées hier. D'abord Mia et moi sommes sortie, mais Chris nous a suivit. Ensuite, il a osé me fourrer sa langue dans la bouche ! Beurk !

Et puis une nouvelle des plus dure à avalée … Mon père était au concert hier. Il a demandé à me rencontrer. Quelle blague ! En 17 ans, je n'ai jamais eu un seul mot de lui et là, il s'attend à ce que je lui saute dans les bras ! Il peut encore rêver !

Sinon, il faut que je me prépare pour ce concert. C'est dans une boîte appelée le Tric. Une boîte pour les jeunes comme pour les vieux. Ce concert est le dernier … Je compte bien passer le reste de ma soirée avec Mia … Demain, elle s'en va pour retourner à New York. Chez elle. Elle va énormément me manquer …

Je dois vous laisser.

A bientôt !

Xoxo

Hale's.

_J'éteins mon ordinateur portable. Je vais ensuite me laver avant de me changer et de prendre mes affaires pour rejoindre Mia devant le Tric. Elle m'attend, le dos appuyé contre le mur, entrain de parler avec une autre fille. Une blonde aux cheveux bouclés. Je m'approche timidement d'elles. Mia me voit et sourit._

Mia : Peyton, je te présente Haley James.  
Peyton (surprise) : James ? Comme la chanteuse Karen James ?  
Moi (timidement) : Uhm oui. C'est … uhm … ma mère.  
Peyton : Oua ! Ravie de te rencontrer.

_Ca y est ça commence. Les gens me parlent pour mieux pouvoir s'approcher de ma mère. Je déteste ça. J'aimerais, rien qu'une fois, rencontrer quelqu'un qui ne connaît pas ma mère. Je la regarde._

Moi : Moi aussi.  
Mia : La gérante n'est pas disponible, alors c'est Peyton qui va s'occuper de nous montrer les loges et tout.  
Moi : Oh ok. Mia, tu sais où est maman ?  
Mia : Je l'ai vue vite fait ce matin, je suppose que tu ne l'as pas encore vue aujourd'hui ?!  
Moi : Non. Il faut que je la voie. Je vais aller la chercher, je te rejoins plus tard, ok ?  
Mia : D'accord girlie.

_Je m'en vais donc à la recherche de ma mère, sans me retourner. Je sais j'ai été un peu … malpolie, mais je ne supporte pas les gens qui veulent sympathiser avec moi pour atteindre ma mère. J'aimerais qu'on décide d'apprendre à me connaître pour moi, pas pour mon statut de fille de la célèbre Karen James. Je la cherche toujours et finie par la trouver dans l'arrière pièce du Tric. Je m'apprêtais à rentrer lorsque je l'entendis chanter. J'écoutais ses paroles …_

yeah yeah hi (x2)

J'me souviens du premier jour où je t'ai vu,  
la pluie tombait sur ton visage tu m'as tellement plu.  
C'est fou comme aujourd'hui les temps ont changés,  
et j'ai beau dire que tout ça n'a plus d'importance,  
que j'ai oublié mais j'avoue que parfois j'y repense,  
j'y repense quand le ciel se met à pleurer.

Car tu m'as laissé,  
un souvenir en guise de souffrance,  
et tu m'as laissé sans penser aux conséquences  
et je tourne la page et j'essaie d'oublier.

[refrain :]

Mais quand la pluie tombe, je repense à toi.  
À tous ses moments où je t'avais près de moi.  
Je veux que tu saches que sans toi,  
ma vie n'a plus qu'un goût amer.  
Et quand la pluie tombe je repense à nous.  
Je revois encore notre premier rendez vous.  
Toi qui reste dans mon cœur,  
Tu ne m'as laissé qu'un goût amer.

Les jours ont passé, le temps s'éclaircit,  
puisque ton départ n'a laissé qu'un orage dans ma vie,  
c'est dur de ce dire que tout est terminé,  
et j'ai beau dire que tout ça n'a plus d'importance.  
Mais tout le monde autour de moi,  
sait bien ce que je pense,  
surtout quand le ciel se remet à pleurer.

Car tu m'as laissé  
Un souvenir en guise de souffrance.  
Et tu m'as laissé sans penser aux conséquences,  
Et je tourne la page et j'essaie d'avancer.

[refrain]

Quand la pluie tombe,  
je repense à toi.  
Quand la pluie tombe.

[refrain]

_Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux. Ma mère souffrait. Par la faute de cet homme. Je le méprise au plus haut point. J'ai mal au cœur … Je ressens la douleur de ma mère. Je sais qu'elle a besoin d'être seule, alors je m'en vais sans faire de bruit. Je sèche rapidement mes larmes et retourne dans le bus. Mon portable vibre, me signalant que j'ai eu un sms de Mia._

_Hey girl on the road !  
__Peyton ns invite a rejoindr sn gpe d'amis ce soir !  
Alrs change toi et rejoins ns près du bar ds le Tric.  
Ta présence et obligatoir, tu discute pa !  
A ce soir ^^_

_Xoxo_

_Mia._

_Je soupire. Voilà que j'allais passer la soirée avec des gens qui ne s'intéressent qu'à nous car nous côtoyons de la célébrité. Je ne suis vraiment pas motivée. Mais hors de question que je ne passe pas ma dernière soirée avec Mia … Je vais donc me doucher et je me prépare doucement, mais sûrement. Je me regarde une dernière fois dans la glace avant de me diriger vers le Tric. J'entre par la porte VIP et chercher Mia du regard. Je la vois près du bar avec Peyton et d'autres personnes. Allez Haley, courage ! Tu vas t'éclater ! Je prends une profonde inspiration et m'avance vers eux._

Mia (souriant) : Hey girlie ! J'ai cru que tu allais nous planter !

_Je réponds avec nettement moins d'enthousiasme._

Moi : Hey.  
Mia : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Moi : Rien.

_Elle me tire un peu plus loin des autres._

Mia : Avoues.  
Moi (soupirant) : J'ai … uhm … Tu sais, cet aprèm', je suis allé chercher maman.  
Mia : Oui  
Moi : Je l'ai trouvée entrain de chanter.  
Mia : Oua ! C'est étonnant ! Après tout ce n'est pas comme si elle était chanteuse !  
Moi : Trop drôle !  
Mia : Sérieusement Haley, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour te mettre dans un état pareil ?  
Moi : Elle parlait de mon père. Elle souffre. Et c'est à cause de moi qu'il est revenu.  
Mia : Je sais que c'est dur Haley, mais vous êtes fortes ta mère et toi. Ton père n'est pas là. Il ne reviendra pas. N'oublies pas que demain tu commences une nouvelle page de ta vie.  
Moi : Je sais. J'aimerais que pour une fois ma mère soit heureuse. Totalement heureuse.  
Mia : Je sais ma belle. Et elle le sera. Allez viens, on retourne auprès des autres.

_On retourne auprès des nouveaux amis de Mia. Il y a trois garçons : un blond aux yeux bleu-vert, un brun aux yeux marron et un grand noir aux yeux bleu ! Oua ! Canon, le mec ! Et il y a une autre fille avec Peyton : une brune aux yeux marron. Peyton se retourne vers nous et sourit._

Peyton : Contente de te revoir Haley.  
Moi : Moi aussi.  
Peyton : Alors, voici mon copain Jake, ma meilleure amie Brooke, son copain Lucas et Nathan, le frère de Lucas.  
Moi : Salut  
Brooke (excitée) : Oh mon dieu ! Alors, Pey' disait la vérité quand elle nous a dit qu'elle avait rencontrée la fille de Karen James !

_Eh voilà. La fille de Karen James. Je baisse les yeux. Mia prends ma main dans la sienne, discrètement. Je relève les yeux et lui sourit pour la remercier._

Nathan : Brooke, tu sais que la fille de Karen James a un prénom ?  
Moi : Merci.  
Nathan (à moi) : Au fait, désolé hein, ne le prends pas mal mais … qui est Karen James ?

_Mon sourire s'agrandit alors. Nathan est le premier qui me parle pour ce que je suis. Il ne connait pas Karen James !_

Brooke (choquée) : Oh mon dieu ! Tu ne connais pas Karen James ? C'est une chanteuse extra !

_Je tourne la tête pendant qu'elle continue à raconter ce qu'elle sait de la vie de ma mère. Je souris lorsque je vis ma mère. Cependant, mon sourire disparut rapidement. Ma mère était avec un homme et pas n'importe lequel … Mon père. Elle avait l'air blessée … Je crois qu'elle essaye de se débarrasser de lui. Je lâche la main de Mia, qui me regarde d'un coup._

Mia : Girlie ?!

_Je m'avance vers ma mère et l'homme qui l'a tant faire souffrir. Il la prend par le bras. Je cours vers elle et le force à la lâcher. Il me regarde et sourit._

Moi : Viens maman, on s'en va.  
Père d'Haley : Ma puce attend …  
Moi : Non ! Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi David !  
David : Tu n'as pas le choix Haley. Comme je l'ai dit à ta mère, je vais demander ta garde. On se revoit au tribunal.

_Il s'en va. Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux. Je me retourne vers ma mère et vois qu'elle est en larmes._


	4. Chapter 4

**Partie 4**

_Ma mère et moi nous regardions dans les yeux pendant un moment, sans bouger. Owen arriva et signala à ma mère qu'elle devait monter sur scène dans 10 minutes. Elle passa une main sur ma joue._

Karen : Je t'aime.

_Elle m'embrassa tendrement sur le front et alla se rafraichir. Je ne bougeais toujours pas, le regard fixé vers la direction qu'a prise ma mère. Mia s'approche de moi et pose une main sur mon épaule. Je lui souris doucement. J'essuie mes larmes et la suit vers les autres._

Brooke : Alors Haley, où est ton père ?

_Les larmes me montent à nouveau aux yeux. Je regarde Brooke dans les yeux, froidement pour lui signaler de se mêler de ce qui la regarde._

Brooke (ne comprenant pas) : Quoi ?  
Moi (froidement) : Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde, tu veux ?  
Peyton : Wow ! Pas la peine d'être aussi agressive. Elle ne t'a rien fait !  
Moi : Oh toi, tais-toi !  
Lucas : Oua ! Doucement là ! Calmez-vous ! Ca ne sert à rien de s'énerver !  
Moi (m'énervant vraiment) : Je m'énerve si je veux, ok ?!  
Peyton : Hey ! Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait au juste ?  
Moi : Tu veux dire à part me parler parce que je suis la fille de Karen James ? A part me parler pour se rapprocher de ma mère ?! Pas une fois vous m'avez posé une question qui ne concernait que moi ! Vous n'avez pas cessé de parler de ma mère, de mon père ! Eh merde à la fin !

_Je pris mes jambes à mon cou et sortit le plus vite possible du Tric. J'étouffais, j'avais du mal à respirer. Je pousse violemment les portes du Tric. Je respire profondément l'air frais de Tree Hill. Les larmes commencèrent à couler. Je me laisse tomber sur les escaliers. Je prends ma tête entre mes mains. Je sens quelqu'un arriver auprès de moi, après quelques instants de solitudes. Je ne relève pas la tête._

Mia (en colère) : Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

_Je ne réponds pas et ne bouge pas. Seules les larmes continuent de couler._

Mia : Je ne te comprends pas Haley. Tu te plains parce que tu n'as pas d'amis, enfin à part moi. Et là, on rencontre des jeunes de ton âge et tu les envoies bouler. Tu les a blessé Haley. Il ne demandait qu'à te connaître.

_Me connaître ? C'est ça ouai ! Si j'avais juste été une jeune fille normale, pas la fille de Karen James, ils ne m'auraient même pas adressé la parole. Ok, j'ai été brusque et méchante, mais je n'en pouvais plus. Trop de choses se passent en ce moment …_

Mia : Tu sais, je pensais vraiment que tu étais différentes des ados de 17 ans. Que tu étais différente des enfants de stars. Mais après ce soir, je remets tout en question.

_Je ferme les yeux. Les larmes coulent de plus en plus. J'ai toujours la tête baissée. J'ai mal au cœur … Je veux disparaître._

Mia (soupirant) : Haley, réponds-moi. S'il te plaît.

_Je ne réponds toujours pas. Mon cœur se brise toujours un peu plus. La douleur devient de plus en plus grande …_

Mia (soupirant) : Très bien. Fais-moi signe quand tu seras décidée à parler.

_Elle se lève. Je l'entends appuyer sur la poignée de la porte du Tric._

Moi (faiblement, en larmes) : David veut ma garde.

_Je sais qu'elle est là, qu'elle m'a entendue. Je soupire._

Mia : Qui ?  
Moi : Mon père.

_Elle s'approche de moi et s'installe à côté de moi. Elle pose une main dans mon dos._

Moi (faiblement) : Je suis désolée, Mia.  
Mia (doucement) : Ne le sois pas. Je comprends maintenant. Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?  
Moi : Je ne sais pas. On n'a pas eu le temps d'en parler, maman et moi. Mais je ne veux pas partir avec lui.  
Mia : Ta mère se battra pour toi.  
Moi : J'ai peur. Eh si le juge décide que je dois aller vivre avec lui ?  
Mia : Ce sera un crétin. Je vois mal un juge donner la garde à ton père, après tout ce qu'il a fait.  
Moi : Il n'a rien fait.  
Mia : Justement.  
Moi : Eh si ma mère saisissait l'opportunité et qu'elle décidait de me laisser à David ?  
Mia (surprise) : Pourquoi elle ferait ça ?  
Moi : Mon rêve est de me poser. Le sien c'est la musique. Peut-être qu'elle va choisir son rêve et me laisser avec lui pour le mien.  
Mia : Elle ne fera pas ça, Haley. Ta mère t'aime.  
Moi : Mais est-ce que c'est suffisant ?

_Mia ne répondit pas. Je soupire et la regarde dans les yeux. Je souris. Un très faible sourire._

Moi : Dis leur que je suis désolée.

_Je me lève et m'en vais, ne laissant pas le temps à Mia de répondre. Je vais dans le bus. Je regarde autours de moi et vois des photos du groupe, de nous. Je souriais encore. Aujourd'hui, mon rêve est sur le point de se réaliser, mais pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à sourire et être heureuse ? Je prends mon ordinateur portable et me connecte sur mon blog. Je décide d'y laisser un message …_

Girl on the road

Hi everybody ! Ce soir c'est la fin de la tournée et le début d'une nouvelle vie. Alors pourquoi ne suis-je pas heureuse ? Bonne question.

Ma mère arrête la musique pour quelques temps, nous allons nous poser dans une petite ville. Je vais pouvoir aller au lycée, me faire des amis. Pourtant, ce n'est pas assez. Je ne suis pas heureuse. Pourquoi ?  
Parce que David est de retour. Qui est David ? L'homme qui est mon géniteur. Eh vous savez la nouvelle ? Il veut ma garde. Il veut que je le suive. Il veut être mon père.  
Il a passé 17 ans à m'ignorer. 17 ans pendant lesquels je n'avais qu'une photo qui me disait que j'avais un père. Vous savez le pire ?  
J'ai peur … Peur que ma mère lui donne ma garde. Peur de devoir vivre avec un homme que je hais. Peur que ma mère m'abandonne pour sa carrière …

J'ai été affreuse ce soir. Mia m'a présentée à des jeunes plutôt sympas. Mais lorsque l'une d'entre eux a évoqué le sujet de mon père, je me suis emballée. J'ai été froide et cruelle. Je le regrette. Ils n'y sont pour rien dans le dysfonctionnement de ma famille.

Je donnerais tout pour avoir une vie normale. Une famille normale.

Vais-je trouver le bonheur un jour ? Le vrai, l'unique ?

Il est tard et je suis épuisée. Je vais vous laisser.  
Bonne nuit.

Xoxo

Hale's.

_Je ferme mon ordinateur portable et le range. Je m'allonge sur la couchette m'étant réservée. Celle de ma mère est en face de la mienne. Je prends les photos accrochées au mur à côté de moi. Ce sont des photos prises lors de cette tournée. Ma mère à le sourire aux lèvres, mais je vois que quelque chose lui manque. Je prends la photo d'elle et de mon père, avant mon arrivée dans ce monde. Elle sourit. Lui aussi. Elle a cette étincelle dans les yeux, que je n'ai pas revus depuis si longtemps. Une larme coula encore. Je l'essuie rapidement et range ces photos. Je pose ma tête sur mon oreiller et ferme les yeux, attendant que le sommeil m'emporte. Au bout de quelques minutes, le sommeil m'emporte et me voilà dans les bras de Morphée.  
Le lendemain matin, je me réveille au son de ma mère qui semble parler à quelqu'un. Je me lève et m'habille avant de sortir du bus. Ma mère marche vers le Tric, le téléphone à l'oreille. Je la suis. Lorsque j'arrive dans le Tric, je vois le petit déjeuner servis sur la table et des miettes partout. J'en déduis que le groupe à déjà pris son petit déjeuner. Je m'installe face à ma mère, attendant qu'elle finisse sa conversation. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle raccroche._

Karen : Comment tu te sens ce matin, ma puce ?  
Moi : Mieux qu'hier. Et toi ?  
Karen : Je me sens d'attaque. Haley, j'ai parlé à un avocat ce matin.  
Moi : Tu compte me laisser à lui ?  
Karen : Jamais de la vie ! Je compte bien me battre pour te garder, ma puce. Je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.  
Moi : Moi aussi je t'aime, maman. Je veux rester avec toi. Je ne veux pas aller avec lui.  
Karen : Et tu n'iras pas. J'ai parlé à un avocat. Il m'a dit qu'en continuant ma carrière, le juge risque de qualifier notre train de vie comme instable pour toi. C'est une bonne chose que nous avons décidé de nous installer, avant tout cela.  
Moi : Alors, ça veut dire quoi pour moi ? Pour nous ?  
Karen (souriant) : Le juge ne donnera pas ta garde à ton père, Haley. De toutes manières, tu es presque majeure, tu seras amenée à dire avec qui tu veux vivre.  
Moi : Alors c'est sûr ? Je reste avec toi ?  
Karen (souriant) : Oh oui ma puce !

_Je me lève et sers ma mère très fort dans mes bras. D'un coup, je me sens beaucoup plus légère. Quelle idiote j'ai été en pensant, ne serais-ce qu'un instant, que ma mère allait me laisser tomber. Elle a toujours été là pour moi et elle le sera toujours._

Karen : Ma puce, que penses-tu de Tree Hill ?  
Moi (haussant les épaules) : Ca va.  
Karen : Que dirais-tu de vivre ici ?  
Moi (surprise) : Uhm … je ne sais pas. On est là que depuis hier, maman. Je ne peux pas encore te dire si j'aime assez pour y vivre. Mais si la ville te plaît, alors pourquoi pas ?!  
Karen (souriant) : Super ! J'ai parlé avec un agent immobilier, il nous a trouvé une jolie petite maison pas loin d'ici.  
Moi (souriant) : Alors c'est sûr ? Tu quittes la musique ?  
Karen : Je vais peut-être encore écrire des chansons ou peut-être même enregistrer des albums, mais les tournées sont finies.  
Moi : Maman …  
Karen (me coupant) : Haley, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Je rêve depuis longtemps de me poser et d'ouvrir mon café, tu le sais. Le fait que tu en aies envie toi aussi, n'a fait qu'accélérer ma décision. On va être heureuse, ma puce. Je te le promets.

_Je souris et pris ma mère dans mes bras. Nous sommes ensuite allés récupérer nos affaires et en taxi, nous nous sommes rendus chez nous. Notre nouveau chez nous. Mia était devant la porte, le bus l'attendait._

Mia : Prends soin de toi, girl on the road. Tu va énormément me manquer.  
Moi (les larmes aux yeux) : Toi aussi Mia. On va rester en contact, je te le promets. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.  
Mia : Merci à toi. Je t'adore, ma belle.  
Moi : je t'adore aussi.

_On sourit et on se prit dans les bras. Nous étions toutes les deux en larmes. Elle monta dans le bus et disparut. Je me retourne vers la maison et sourit. Voici le début d'une nouvelle vie. De ma nouvelle vie._


	5. Chapter 5

**Partie 5**

_Ca y est, le dernier carton est dans ma chambre. Je regarde autour de moi. Cette pièce est en rose, je haie le rose. Ma mère arriva derrière moi._

Moi : Je déteste le rose !  
Karen : Je sais. On va aller au magasin, prendre des nouveaux papiers peint et de la peinture et de la déco.  
Moi (contente) : On y va quand ? Je ne sais pas combien de temps, je vais supporter ce rose !  
Karen : On va y aller maintenant. On va également t'inscrire au lycée et faire quelques courses. T'es prête ?  
Moi : Oui. Il nous faut beaucoup de choses pour que cette maison nous ressemble.  
Karen : Je sais, mais on du temps pour le faire. Et avec mon salaire de la tournée, on a largement de quoi transformer cette maison. Oh, d'abord on va passer au garage, il nous faut une voiture, peut-être même deux …  
Moi (la coupant) : Non maman. Je ne veux pas de voiture.  
Karen : Bon, alors en route.

_Nous sortons de la maison. Maman la ferme à clef, puis nous nous sommes mises en route vers le garage de la ville : Scott Motors._

Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors, maman ?  
Karen : Rechercher un local et ouvrir mon propre café. J'en rêve depuis longtemps.  
Moi : Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussée à faire de la musique ? Tu n'en parle jamais …  
Karen : J'ai toujours aimé chanté. Depuis toute petite. Ma mère en avait assez de m'entendre à longueur de journée. Puis, lorsque j'avais 16 ans, mon petit ami de l'époque à envoyer une de mes chansons à une amie. Elle m'a demandée de chanter un soir dans une soirée qu'elle avait organisée. Un producteur m'a remarquée et m'a proposée d'enregistrer des chansons. Puis quelques temps après, je suis partie en tournée.  
Moi : Et c'est là que tu as rencontrée David.  
Karen : Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir rencontré et d'être tombée amoureuse de lui. Sans lui, je n'aurais pas eu une magnifique petite fille.  
Moi : Maman, pourquoi tu n'es jamais ressortie avec un homme après lui ?  
Karen : J'avais 17 ans, un cœur brisé et un bébé. Lorsque tu as cet âge là, les hommes t'évitent comme la peste. Puis je suis repartie en tournée, et c'était impossible d'avoir une histoire stable. Je ne voulais plus ressortir avec un musicien ou un chanteur.  
Moi : Aujourd'hui, on s'est posé maman. Il est peut-être temps pour toi de rechercher l'amour.  
Karen : Peut-être. Je préfère me consacrer à ma fille et mon futur business. C'est ton tour pour l'amour. Tiens, nous voilà arrivées.

_Nous entrons et maman se présente à l'accueil. Un homme arriva derrière elle._

Keith : Keith Roe, vendeur et garagiste de Scott Motors.  
Karen : Karen James et voici ma fille, Haley.  
Keith : Enchanté. Vous êtes nouvelles en ville, non ?  
Karen : Uhm … oui. Ca se voit tant que ça ?  
Keith : Oh non, c'est juste que, tout le monde connait tout le monde et je ne vous aie jamais vue auparavant.  
Moi (surprise) : Vous ne connaissez pas ma mère ?  
Keith (perdu) : Non. Je devrais ?  
Moi : C'est une des chanteuses les plus connues des Etats-Unis. Elle a fait un concert ici hier soir.  
Keith : Je suis désolé, je …  
Karen : Non ce n'est rien. Ca fait du bien de voir des gens qui ne me connaissent pas de part ma célébrité.

_Keith s'avança et proposa de nous montrer plusieurs modèles de voitures. Ma mère se décida pour un 4x4 (). Ensuite, nous sommes allés dans un magasin pour le papier peint et la peinture ainsi que la déco. Ma chambre sera une chambre typique d'adolescente (cf : chambre d'Haley saison 1). Nous avons donc passé l'après-midi à peindre, mettre du papier peint, déposer de la déco. Puis, maman et moi avons décidés de sortir pour manger. Nous étions entrain de marcher vers un petit restaurant au coin de la rue. La voiture ne sera là que demain._

Moi : Maman, t'as vu ?

_Elle me regarde. Je lui pointe un local du doigt. Elle sourit._

Karen : Ce serait un endroit super pour mon café, pas vrai ?  
Moi : Ca ne coute rien d'aller y jeter un œil.  
Karen : J'irais voir demain pendant que toi, mademoiselle, tu seras au lycée !  
Moi : Je dois vraiment y aller ?  
Karen : Je croyais que tu rêvais d'avoir une scolarité normale !  
Moi : C'est vrai, mais ce sera mon premier jour, donc tout le monde va le regarder bizarrement et puis … je suis la fille de Karen James.  
Karen : Depuis quand c'est un poids ?  
Moi : Je n'ai pas honte d'être ta fille ou quoi que ce soit, mais généralement, les gens m'approche pour toi. Pas pour moi. J'aimerais que pour une fois, des gens m'approchent en ayant envie de me connaitre moi, Haley. La fille. Pas la fille de Karen James.  
Karen : Je comprends ma puce, et ne t'inquiètes pas tu te feras des amis, des vrais. J'en suis certaine. Allez viens, allons manger.

_Nous sommes donc allés manger dans une petite pizzeria. _

Moi : Je peux te poser une question ?  
Karen : Bien sûr.  
Moi : Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Avec David, je veux dire.  
Karen : Rien.  
Moi : Il a vraiment demandé ma garde ?  
Karen : Oui, mais crois moi dans deux semaines, on aura un courrier de lui disant qu'il abandonne, qu'il n'a pas le temps pour toi.  
Moi : Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ?  
Karen : J'ai pris contact avec un avocat. Etant donné notre histoire avec ton père, il n'a aucune chance de t'avoir, ma puce.  
Moi : C'est vrai ?  
Karen (souriant) : Oh oui. Tu vas rester avec moi.  
Moi : Promis ?  
Karen : Oui ma puce.

_Je repris un autre bout de ma pizza, puis le reposa dans mon assiette. Je lève le regard vers ma mère._

Moi : Tu sais, depuis toute petite j'avais rêvé du jour où je le rencontrerais enfin. Puis tu m'as raconté votre histoire et ce qu'il nous a fait et cette envie m'est passée … Puis là, il apparait comme si ces dernières années avaient été parfaites pour nous. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire à lui, maman. Je le hais.  
Karen : Je comprends.  
Moi : Tu l'aime encore ?  
Karen : Une partie de moi l'aimera toujours. Il m'a donné une merveilleuse fille. J'ai vécu tellement de choses avec lui. Mais il est la cause de toutes nos souffrances. Et jamais je ne lui pardonnerais ce qu'il nous a fait.  
Moi : Tu crois que tu serais à nouveau capable d'aimer un jour ?  
Karen : Je suis prête Haley. J'attends juste l'homme qui fera battre mon cœur …  
Moi : Tu penses quoi de Keith Roe ?  
Karen : Le garagiste ?  
Moi : Oui. Il est pas mal pour toi et puis il travaille avec ses mains et je sais que tu adore ça. Eh puis, il ne connait pas Karen James la chanteuse. Et il est célibataire.  
Karen : Haley ! Il est charmant mais je ne compte pas de suite me marier avec lui !  
Moi (souriant) : Ca viendras maman. Quelque chose me dit que Keith Roe n'est pas prêt à sortir de nos vies et surtout de la tienne …  
Karen : Haley James !  
Moi : Maman, t'as vraiment besoin d'un mec pour te … déstresser !  
Karen (choquée) : Haley Bethany James !

_Je ris. Mon rire s'accentua encore lorsque Keith arriva dans le restaurant accompagné de deux jeunes hommes. Hey, mais je les connais ! Mais oui se sont les amis de Peyton, ceux de l'autre soir au concert de ma mère ! Keith s'avança vers nous avec les garçons._

Keith : Bien le bonsoir, mesdemoiselles James.  
Karen (gênée) : Oh bonsoir Keith.

_Je ne pouvais répondre, j'essayais tant bien que mal de camoufler mon rire. Ma mère me donna un petit coup de pied sous la table, ce qui me fit rire encore plus. Keith me regarda, amusé._

Keith : Il semblerait bien que tu t'amuses, Haley.  
Moi (me calmant peu à peu) : Je suis désolée … C'est juste que maman m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a fait rire.  
Keith : Ah oui ? Quoi donc ?

_Il regardait ma mère, je recommençais à rire en la voyant aussi rouge. Oh mon dieu ! C'est vraiment trop drôle !_

Karen : Oh uhm … Je lui disais que … uhm …  
Moi : Lors d'un concert elle est tombé tête la première et popotin en l'air !  
Karen : Oui voilà !

_Keith, les garçons et moi éclatons de rire. Je crois que ma mère vient de comprendre ce que j'ai dit, parce qu'elle me lance un regard du genre « oh tu va me le payer ma fille, on en reparlera plus tard ! ». Je regarde Keith et les garçons et leur sourit._

Moi : Vous voulez vous joindre à nous pour dîner ?  
Keith : Avec plaisir. Karen, Haley, je vous présente les fils de mon meilleur ami : Nathan et Lucas Scott.  
Nathan : On se connait. Enfin, de vue.  
Lucas (acquiesçant) : Oui, on c'est vue vite fait au Tric hier soir. D'ailleurs, super concert Mme James.  
Karen : Déjà, c'est mademoiselle et puis, appelez-moi Karen. Et merci beaucoup. Je ne savais pas que les garçons écoutaient ce genre de musique.  
Lucas : En fait, je ne l'écoute pas vraiment … Mais ma copine, Brooke est fan de vos chansons.  
Moi : Brooke c'est la brune qui saute partout ?  
Nathan (riant) : Oui, c'est elle !  
Lucas : Elle profite de la vie, c'est tout.  
Nathan : Désolé vieux, mais elle est pire qu'excitée ta copine !  
Lucas : Au moins, j'en ai une !  
Nathan (feignant d'être blessé) : Ouch Lucas. Ca fait mal !  
Moi (riant) : C'est bon, stop on arrête là.  
Nathan : Tu vas au lycée de Tree Hill ?  
Moi : Oui, je commence demain. Je stress un peu …  
Lucas : Faut pas. Tu nous à nous maintenant.  
Nathan : Si tu veux, je te montre les alentours, demain.  
Moi : Possible. On verra demain.

_On continua à discuter de notre côté, tandis que Keith et maman discutaient du leur. Je les apprécie bien ces deux là. Au moins, demain je ne serais pas seule … Sans oublier que Nathan est super sexy … _


	6. Chapter 6

**Partie 6**

_Bip. Bip. Bip. Mon réveil sonne. J'étends mon bras et l'éteins. Je me recoucher quelques instants, avant de me lever subitement. Je ne suis plus en vacances aujourd'hui ! C'est la rentrée ! Je me lève, prends les habits que j'avais choisis la veille et file dans la salle de bain. J'avais opté pour un jean, un t-shirt noir et ma veste en jean ainsi que des converses noires. Je me douche, m'habille et met une légère touche de maquillage. Je descends ensuite et retrouve maman dans la cuisine. Je lui fais un bisou sur la joue puis m'installe à table._

Karen : Prête pour la rentrée ?  
Moi : Aussi prête que je peux l'être.  
Karen (souriant) : Tout se passera bien ma puce, tu verras.

_Elle déposa mon petit déjeuner devant moi. Je souris. Elle avait fait des crêpes. J'adore les crêpes. Surtout celles de maman, elles sont trop bonnes ! Maman est une excellente cuisinière, et elle adore cuisiner c'est pour ça qu'elle veut ouvrir un café._

Moi (mangeant) : Alors, tu le trouves comment Keith ?  
Karen : Je ne le connais pas vraiment.  
Moi : Maman, t'as passé la soirée avec lui, alors t'as forcément du apprendre des petits trucs sur lui !  
Karen (riant) : Heureusement. Non, il est charmant.  
Moi : Mais ?  
Karen : Mais je ne le connais pas assez Haley. Et toi alors ?  
Moi : Uhm … je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
Karen (souriant) : Nathan et Lucas Scott. Ca ne te dit rien ?  
Moi : Oh eux … Bah, il n'y a rien à dire. A part qu'ils ont l'air sympa.

_D'un coup, l'expression du visage de ma mère changea. Elle me regarda avec un air sérieux._

Karen : Promets-moi une chose, Haley.  
Moi : Uhm … ca dépend de ce que c'est …  
Karen : Promets-moi que tu ne vas pas fuir les hommes et l'amour à cause de ton père.  
Moi (serrant les dents, sur un ton dur) : Ne l'appelles pas comme ça ! Ce n'est pas mon père !  
Karen (m'ignorant) : Promets-le-moi !  
Moi : C'est promis. Mais toi, promets-moi de ne plus jamais appelé cet homme, mon père !  
Karen : Je te le promets.  
Moi (soupirant) : Je suis désolée, maman. Je n'aurais pas dut te parler sur ce ton.  
Karen : Tu as raison, tu n'aurais pas dut. Mais, excuses acceptées.

_Elle s'installe en face de moi et pose une main sur la mienne._

Karen : Je sais que c'est dur. Surtout maintenant que ton p … David est revenu dans nos vies.  
Moi (perdue) : Mais … Tu as dit qu'il n'aurait pas ma garde. Tu … tu m'as mentit ?  
Karen : Non ! Non, je ne t'ai pas mentit ! Il n'aura pas ta garde ! Mais il peut obtenir un droit de visite, Haley. Et dans ce cas … tu seras obligée de t'y soumettre. Tant que tu n'es pas majeure en tout cas.

_Je soupire et enlève ma main de l'emprise de ma mère._

Moi : Il va toujours nous pourrir la vie, pas vrai ?  
Karen : Je ne sais pas, ma puce. J'espère que non.  
Moi : Pourquoi il est revenu ?  
Karen : Il a fondé une autre famille. Il a eu un enfant avec sa nouvelle femme et soit disant, ça lui a permit de prendre conscience de son erreur. Il veut réparer ça et reformer une famille avec toi.  
Moi (énervée) : Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Il a du culot ! Jamais je ne lui pardonnerais ce qu'il nous a fait. Jamais ! Qu'ils aillent au diable, lui et sa p****n de famille !  
Karen (sur un ton dur) : Haley Bethany James ! Ne redis jamais ce genre de mots dans cette maison, c'est compris ?

_Je me lève violemment et je prends mes affaires. Sans lui répondre et sans lui adresser un mot, je sors de la maison en claquant la porte d'entrée. Ma respiration est saccadée, signe que je suis énervée et stressée. Je prends de profondes inspirations pour me calmer. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je sursaute et me retourne violemment, prête à attaquer. Eh oui, quand vous faites partie d'une tournée de star, mieux vaut savoir se défendre. Je soupire de soulagement en voyant Nathan et Lucas._

Nathan (impressionné) : Oua. T'as bien faillit me faire faire une crise cardiaque ! T'imagines, j'aurais put mourir ! Je sais que tu aurais été bien triste …  
Moi : Ah ah, très drôle.  
Lucas : En voilà une qui n'aime pas la rentrée.  
Moi : Rien à voir. Juste pas d'humeur.  
Nathan : Oua. Réponses courtes en plus.  
Moi : Ecoutez, vous êtes sympa. Je n'ai rien contre vous et tout, mais là, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler !

_J'accélère le pas, mais bien vite, je me retrouve entre Nathan et Lucas. C'est comme si j'avais deux gardes du corps …_

Moi : Je pensais que mon message était clair …  
Nathan : Du calme. Tu as dit que tu ne veux pas parler, alors on ne parlera pas.  
Lucas (acquiesçant) : On veut juste t'accompagner au lycée, c'est tout.

_Je ne dis rien et continue d'avancer. Je fais ce chemin comme si je le connaissais depuis longtemps, alors que je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois. J'ai juste une bonne mémoire. Nous voilà arrivés devant les grilles du lycée. Je regarde autours de moi. _

Lucas : Tu peux venir avec nous, tu sais.

_Il désigne un petit groupe de sportif et de pom-pom girls. Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec trop de monde._

Moi : C'est gentil, mais j'ai des trucs à faire avant que ça ne sonne.  
Lucas (haussant les épaules) : Comme tu veux. J'y vais, Brooke m'attends. A plus tard, Haley.  
Moi : Ouai. A plus tard.

_Il s'en va vers le groupe. Je le vois faire des accolades à tous les mecs et des bises à toutes les filles, avant d'embrasser une brunette. Brooke. La jeune fille qui m'a posé des questions en tout genre sur ma mère, au Tric._

Nathan : Tu sais, ils sont sympas. Les apparences sont trompeuses. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes des sportifs qu'on est des c*n ou qu'on a rien dans la tête.

_J'ai sursauté lorsqu'il a parlé. J'avais oublié qu'il était à côté de moi. Je me retourne vers lui et pour la première fois, je plonge mon regard dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus. _

Nathan (fronçant les sourcils) : Haley ?

_Je sors de ma transe et entends enfin ce qu'il me dit. Je viens de me perdre dans ses yeux. 0 l'avenir, il va falloir que j'arrête de le fixer, sinon cela va m'attirer quelques ennuis …_

Moi : Désolée. Je pensais à quelque chose.  
Nathan (avec son sourire en coin) : Avoues que tu meurs d'envi de me sauter au cou, James.  
Moi : Dans tes rêves Scott !  
Nathan : Oh crois-moi, tu fais bien plus dans mes rêves !  
Moi (le frappant gentiment) : Espèce de pervers !

_Il rit doucement. Je souris. J'adore son rire._

Moi : Au fait, tu as dit « fais ». Ca veut dire que tu rêve déjà de moi ?  
Nathan (balbutiant) : Euh … je … euh … non !  
Moi (souriant) : T'as envie de moi, Scott. Avoue-le !  
Nathan : Dans tes rêves, James !

_Je ris. Je vois son sourire s'agrandir. Je m'arrête de rire. Il me fixe._

Moi : Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?  
Nathan (souriant) : Non. J'aime ton rire.  
Moi (rougissant) : Uhm … merci, je suppose.  
Nathan (changeant de sujet) : Tu as dit que tu as des choses à faire avant la sonnerie, tu parles de quoi ?  
Moi : Oh, uhm … il faut que je passe chez le principal pour voir dans quelle classe je suis et pouvoir récupérer un emploi du temps et un casier. Je ne veux pas arriver en retard en cours.  
Nathan : T'es du genre intello ?  
Moi : Sûrement. Je n'en sais rien. Je ne suis jamais allé à l'école. Mais, c'est plus un souci de discrétion. Je n'aime pas trop me faire remarquer …  
Nathan : Je comprends. Mais en traînant avec moi, tu vas forcément attirer les regards.  
Moi : Et pourquoi ça ?  
Nathan : Tu le remarqueras bien assez tôt. Allez viens, je t'emmène chez le principal et puis je t'accompagnerais à ton premier cours.  
Moi : C'est gentil, mais tu vas arriver en retard.  
Nathan : J'arrive toujours en retard.  
Moi : Dans ce cas, pourquoi changé les habitudes, pas vrai ?  
Nathan : Exactement. En route.

_Il m'accompagne jusque chez le principal. On toque, j'entre. Nathan m'attends dehors._

Turner : Mlle James, je suppose ?  
Moi : Vous supposez bien.  
Turner : Bien. Voilà votre emploi du temps et vous serez en première ES 2. Des questions ?  
Moi : Uhm … non.  
Turner : Très bien. Vous pouvez aller en cours. Bonne journée, mlle James.  
Moi : Bonne journée.

_Je sors et me fait face à Nathan, appuyé contre le mur. Il s'approche rapidement de moi quand il me voit sortir._

Nathan : Tu es dans quelle classe ?  
Moi : Première ES 2.  
Nathan (surpris) : Sérieux ?  
Moi : Uhm … oui. Pourquoi je mentirais ?  
Nathan : Je n'en sais rien. Désolé, j'ai juste été surpris … Je suis en TES 2 aussi.  
Moi (dramatiquement) : Oh non ! Je vais passer mes journées avec un mec qui rêve de moi !  
Nathan : Ah ah trop drôle, James !  
Moi (riant) : Allez, on va en cours Scott !  
Nathan : Déjà ?  
Moi : Eh oui. Allez, ça ne va pas te faire du mal d'arriver à l'heure cette fois-ci.  
Nathan : Pourquoi je devrais te suivre ?  
Moi : Parce que t'as envie de moi !  
Nathan (râlant) : Tu ne vas jamais laissé passer cette histoire de rêve, pas vrai ?  
Moi : Exactement. Allez en route.

_Je l'ai pris par la main et je l'ai entrainé dans la salle de cours. Enfin, j'ai essayé … Il a finit par me montrer le chemin. _

Prof : Bienvenue parmi nous, mlle James. C'est un honneur d'avoir la fille d'une célébrité dans notre école. Mr Scott ? A l'heure ? Quel miracle. Eh je suppose qu'il s'appelle Haley James …

_Je n'ai jamais entendu un prof parler aussi vite en si peu de temps. Je compris ce qu'il venait de dire et baisse le regard. Nathan de même. Nous étions encore main dans la main. Il retire la sienne rapidement. Je ne peux m'en empêcher … je suis déçue … Nous allons nous installer au fond, lui à la table à côté de la mienne. Ses amis entrent et s'installent pas loin de lui. Bien vite, il fut absorbé par sa conversation avec eux. Pas une seule fois, il ne s'est retourné vers moi. A cet instant, j'ai compris que Nathan Scott était populaire et se fichait de moi lorsque ses amis étaient présents. Je suis déçue … Et je ne vais pas m'attacher à lui … _


	7. Chapter 7

_La sonnerie retentie, signalant la fin de la première matinée de cours. Nathan sortit rapidement de la salle en riant avec ses amis. Pas une seule fois, il n'a regardé derrière et me proposé de manger avec lui. Je soupire et range mes affaires. Je sors de la salle et marche tout en pensant dans le lycée. J'arrive devant une salle. Salle de tutorat. Je souris. J'entre et me dirige vers le bureau de la responsable des tuteurs._

Responsable : Tu désire ?  
Moi : Je m'appelle Haley James et j'aimerais être tutrice.  
Responsable : Erica Marsh. Tiens, prends ce test, fais-le. Je te corrigerais et ensuite je verrais si tu es capable de donner des cours.

_Je pris le test sans dire un mot. Elle n'avait rien dit gentiment, je sens qu'elle va me sortir par le nez ! Je m'installe à une table et commence tranquillement mon test. Au bout d'une demi-heure, je le finis et vais le lui rendre. Elle me regarde d'un air hautain. Je déteste ça._

Erica : Ici, il faut un score élevé. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es la fille de Karen James que tu peux obtenir tout ce que tu veux.

_Eh voilà. Je savais que ça allait arriver à un moment ou à un autre. Je lève les yeux vers elle et la regarde froidement._

Moi : Tu ne me connais pas. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis. Je suis peut-être la fille de Karen James, mais je ne pense pas que tout m'est dû sous ce prétexte. Alors ne me juge pas. C'est clair ?  
Erica : Bien.  
Moi : Alors, suis-je stupide ? Après tout, c'est ce que tu penses, non ?

_Elle me tendit violemment le test et se leva de sa chaise. Elle s'affairait près des casiers. Je regarde le test et souris. J'ai réussi ce test, haut la main. 100% de réponses justes. Je suis fière de moi. Je lui ai rabattue le caquet à cette … vipère !_

Erica : Je te tiendrais au courant lorsqu'un élève sera à la recherche d'un tuteur.  
Moi : Merci.

_Je sortis de la salle. Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à …_

??? : Ouch !

_Rentrer dans un élève … Je me retrouve au sol, sur lui. Je baisse le regard et le voit entrain de me regarder._

??? : Euh … ça te dérangerais de te relever ?  
Moi : Oh désolée.

_Je me relève et lui tends la main. Il la saisit, puis me sourit._

Moi : Je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne faisait pas attention.  
??? : Ce n'est rien. Je ne faisais pas vraiment attention non plus. Au fait, moi c'est Marvin McFadden, mais tout le monde m'appelle mouth.  
Moi : Haley James.  
Mouth : La fille de la célèbre Karen James ?  
Moi : Oui. J'aimerais qu'au moins une personne ne connaisse pas ma mère.  
Mouth : Je crois que ça va être difficile à trouver dans ce lycée. Mais, tu sais, il n'y a pas tout le monde qui va te juger par rapport à qui tu es et il n'y a pas tout le monde qui va t'approcher pour être ton ami pour s'approcher de ta mère.  
Moi : Donnes-moi des noms et je te croirais.  
Mouth : Moi.  
Moi : Pourquoi je devrais te croire ? Je suis désolée, mais c'est vrai. Je ne te connais pas.  
Mouth : Je comprends. Mais, je peux te le prouver. Ca te dit de manger avec moi ?  
Moi : Oui, mais uhm … pas dans la cafète, c'est possible ?  
Mouth : Tu chercher déjà à éviter quelqu'un ?  
Moi : Entre autre.  
Mouth : Suis-moi, on va déjeuner dans la salle multimédia. J'en ai l'accès, autant s'en servir.  
Moi : Merci Mouth. Merci beaucoup …

_Je le suis. Nous avons passé l'heure du déjeuner dans la salle. Malheureusement, il n'est pas dans ma classe. Enfin, nous sommes ensemble en langues et en sport, mais pour le reste il est en TS1. C'est un jeune homme vraiment sympa et intelligent. C'est un garçon charmant. Il n'attache pas d'important à l'apparence ou au statut social. Je m'entends vraiment bien avec lui. Et je pense qu'il est sincère. En privé et en public. Pas comme Nathan Scott. Je me suis dirigée vers mes cours de l'après-midi et encore une fois, Nathan ne m'a prêté aucune attention, tout comme Lucas d'ailleurs. J'ai l'impression que les frères Scott ont deux facettes … Et je n'aime vraiment pas la facette du lycéen cool. La sonnerie retentit enfin. Je me dirige vers la sortie du lycée lorsque mon portable sonne. Ma mère._

Moi : Oui, maman ?  
_Karen : Tout va bien ma puce ?  
_Moi : Oui, pourquoi ?  
_Karen : Après ta crise de ce matin …  
_Moi : Je suis désolée, maman. Je ne voulais pas crier et dire des insultes.  
_Karen : Fais en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus, Haley. Je comprends que tu sois en colère, mais il faut que tu apprennes à te maitriser toi et ton langage.  
_Moi (soupirant) : Je sais. Je suis désolée. Je vais faire des efforts, je te le promets, maman.  
_Karen : Bien. Ca c'est ma fille. Dis-moi, tu as le temps là ?  
_Moi : Uhm … oui pourquoi ?  
_Karen : J'ai acheté le local qu'on a vu hier. J'aurais besoin de toi pour tout nettoyer. Je veux ouvrir ce café le plus rapidement possible.  
_Moi : D'accord. J'arrive tout de suite.  
_Karen : Merci ma puce. Je t'aime.  
_Moi : Je t'aime aussi.

_Je raccroche et range mon portable. Je me mets en route, direction le futur café de maman. Encore une fois, je sens deux mains sur mes épaules. Je me retourne et sans surprise, me retrouve face à Nathan et Lucas, tous les deux me souriant. Je me retourne et me remet à marcher, sans un mot. Et encore une fois, je me retrouve entre eux._

Lucas : On peut savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
Moi : Comme si ça vous intéressait.  
Nathan : Haley, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On ne t'as pas vu au déjeuner …  
Moi : Au moins tu as remarqué que je n'étais pas là.  
Nathan : Oh qu'est-ce qui se passe là ? T'as décidé de faire chier le monde ?  
Moi : Moi faire chier le monde ? Non, je n'aime juste pas qu'on me prenne pour une c***e !  
Lucas : De quoi tu parles ?  
Moi : Vous êtes vraiment deux crétins !  
Nathan : Eh si tu nous expliquais au lieu de nous insulter ?!  
Moi : Tu veux savoir ? Très bien. Toi et moi on rigolait bien ensemble, jusqu'à ce qu'on entre en cours et tu ne m'as plus adressé la parole jusqu'à maintenant. Tu n'as plus fait attention à moi comme si je n'existais pas. Et toi Lucas, tu nous as plantés pour ta copine et plus un mot de la journée. Alors désolée, mais je n'accepte pas ça. Maintenant, désolée, mais ma mère m'attends.

_J'accélère le pas. Et cette fois, ils ne me suivent pas. J'aurais aimé qu'ils me suivent. Non, je ne suis pas folle, oui je sais ce que je veux. J'aurais aimé qu'ils s'excusent, ça aurait prouvé qu'ils s'intéressent à moi, enfin que ce que je ressens compte. Mais apparemment pas. J'arrive rapidement au local. J'entre et de suite, la poussière m'attira. Ce lieu doit être en vente depuis un bon moment. Ma mère arrive, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle dépose un baiser sur ma joue et se retourne vers le local._

Karen : Ici je compte mettre un comptoir. Là bas, des tables en angles. Ici des tables et là un piano pour ceux qui ont envie d'en jouer. Et là derrière il y aura la cuisine. Et là bas, la réserve. Et le meilleur est en haut. Suis-moi.

_Je n'ai pas le temps d'en placer une qu'elle m'attrape la main et me tire vers l'étage. Elle pousse une porte et l'air frai me rafraichit le visage. Nous sommes sur le toit. Ma mère me lâche la main et s'approche du bord._

Moi (plaisantant, dramatiquement) : Non maman ! Ne fais pas ça ! Tu as encore trop de choses à vivre !

_Elle se retourne avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle secoue légèrement la tête._

Karen : Tu es vraiment drôle ma puce.  
Moi : Merci. Je fais ce que je peux.  
Karen : Regarde cette vue. Elle est magnifique.

_Je m'approche d'elle et regarde devant moi. C'est vrai que c'est magnifique. On voit tout Tree Hill de ce toit. Je suis heureuse que ma mère aie acheté ce local, je pense que cet endroit va être mon lieu de prédilection pour pouvoir réfléchir. Je m'installe sur le bord du toit. Elle s'installe près de moi._

Karen : Comment s'est passé cette première journée de cours ?

_Pour seule réponse, je hausse les épaules._

Karen : Si mal que ça ?  
Moi : Ce n'est pas les cours, maman. C'est les lycéens et les profs.  
Karen : Que s'est-il passé ?  
Moi (soupirant) : Hier, je pensais que cette journée allait être géniale, étant donné que je m'entendais bien avec les frères Scott. Je me suis trompée.  
Karen (fronçant les sourcils) : Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?  
Moi : Ils ont marché avec moi jusqu'au lycée, puis Lucas nous a laissé tombé pour rejoindre son groupe d'amis. Nathan est resté avec moi jusqu'ai début du premier cours. Nous sommes dans la même classe.  
Karen : Ca n'a pas l'air si grave …  
Moi (la coupant) : Ils m'ont ensuite ignoré, maman. Lucas dès l'entrée dans le lycée et Nathan lorsque ses amis sont entrés dans la salle de cours. Je n'ai pas l'intention de supporté ça. Ils le savent. Je me suis un peu … disputée avec eux.  
Karen : Je suis désolée, ma puce.  
Moi : Il y a eu au moins deux bonnes choses. J'ai un ami : Marvin McFadden. Et puis, je me suis présentée pour être tutrice. J'ai réussit mon test haut la main.  
Karen : Tu as toujours eu un goût pour les études et surtout pour enseigner ton savoir. Je suis fière de toi, ma puce.

_Je souris. Chaques fois que ma mère me dit qu'elle est fière de moi, mon cœur se remplit d'amour et de fierté. Je sais qu'elle ne le dit pas à la légère. Elle le pense vraiment._

Karen : On a du boulot, ma puce. On va passer acheter la peinture aussi.

_Je me lève et nous voilà prêtes à commencer les gros travaux pour ouvrir ce café. Je suis fière de ma mère. C'est une femme forte. Elle rebondit toujours. Elle est prête à travailler deux fois plus que les autres pour être la meilleure et pour donner ce qu'il y a de mieux._

Moi : Maman ?  
Karen (se retournant) : Oui ?  
Moi (souriant) : Je suis fière de toi.  
Karen (souriant) : Merci ma puce.

_Je souris encore une fois. Ma mère est une femme exceptionnelle. Et je donnerais tout pour lui ressembler. Je suis fière d'être la fille de Karen James. Non pas la chanteuse, mais Karen James, la femme. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Partie 8**

_Le lendemain, je refais le même rituel : je me lève, je me douche, je m'habille et je mange avant de partir au lycée. J'arrive dans l'enceinte du lycée et quelqu'un pose une main sur mon épaule. Je me retourne, pensant que c'était Nathan ou Lucas qui venait s'excuser, mais je fus nez à nez avec mouth._

Mouth : Quel enthousiasme !  
Moi : Uhm … Désolée … Je pensais que tu étais quelqu'un d'autre.  
Mouth : Un des frères Scott, par hasard ?  
Moi (surprise) : Quoi ? Comment …  
Mouth : C'est facile, Haley. Tu es quasiment toujours entrain de les regarder. Je t'ai vu plusieurs fois hier et encore ce matin.  
Moi (soupirant) : Je suis désolée, c'est juste que j'attends des excuses de leur part et je crois que je ne suis pas prête à en avoir, je peux toujours rêver.  
Mouth : Je suis désolé. C'est vrai qu'ils ne font pas d'excuses. Je ne les ai jamais entendue s'excuser, même lorsqu'ils ont tort. Mais, Lucas est le plus sociable des deux. Nathan c'est l'archétype du lycéen sportif et cool. Lucas est un sportif, mais intelligent. Il excelle en littérature.  
Moi : Du peu que j'ai vu, j'ai plutôt pensé que Nathan était le plus sociable. Je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé avec lui. Enfin bref, allons en cours mouth !  
Mouth : En route.

_On se dirige vers notre cours d'allemand. Je déteste l'allemand. C'est une langue bien trop compliqué pour moi et pourtant je me débrouille plutôt bien. Mouth s'installe à côté de moi. Bien vite, les Scott entrent avec leur groupe, en riant comme d'habitude. Je regarde Nathan et Lucas, ils ne me lancent aucun regard. Je soupire. Mouth pose sa main sur mon épaule._

Moi (essayant de plaisanter) : Je vais finir par croire que tout le monde aime mes épaules !  
Mouth (riant un peu) : Possible. Ne fais pas attention à eux. Ne te rends pas malade pour eux, Haley. Ils n'en valent pas la peine et tu vaux mieux.  
Moi : Merci mouth. C'est fou quand même, on se connait à peine et j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis des années.  
Mouth : Le sentiment est partagé, Hale's.  
Moi : Hale's ?  
Mouth : C'est sortit tout seul, je … euh … je suis désolé …  
Moi (souriant) : Ne le sois pas. Tu as découvert un de mes surnoms. Seuls mes amis m'appellent comme ça.  
Mouth : Ca veut dire que tu me considère comme un ami ?  
Moi (souriant) : Oui. Tu es mon ami Marvin McFadden.  
Mouth : Alors qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je t'invitais au ciné ce soir ?  
Moi : Oh … Uhm … Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas. Ma mère rénove un local pour ouvrir un café dans quelques temps. Elle a besoin de mon aide.  
Mouth : Tu as une excuse valable, miss James.  
Moi : Je suis vraiment désolée, Mouth. Mais si tu veux, on se fera ça lorsque ma mère n'aura plus besoin de moi.  
Mouth : Ca marche. Eh, si tu veux, je peux venir vous aider. Je penses qu'à trois ça irais plus vite, tu ne crois pas ?  
Moi : Tu es sérieux ?  
Mouth : Oui bien sûr.  
Moi : Oh merci !

_Je me penche vers lui et le prends dans mes bras. C'est la première fois. Je le sens se raidir puis se relaxer et me serrer en retour. J'essai de me détacher de lui, mais il me retient._

Mouth (chuchotant) : Je crois que Nathan est jaloux, vu la façon dont il nous regarde.  
Moi (riant) : Nathan, jaloux ? Pourquoi donc ?  
Mouth : Parce que je t'ai dans mes bras et pas lui.  
Moi : Mouth, tu délire. S'il était attiré par moi, il ne m'aurait jamais traité de la façon dont il l'a fait.

_On se sépare, le prof entre. Mouth se penche doucement vers moi pour me parler._

Mouth : Je te dis qu'il est jaloux. Il ma lancer un regard noir, du genre « ne la touche plus ou je t'éclate ».  
Moi : Même si c'était vrai, ne fait pas attention. Il n'a aucun droit sur moi. Je vois qui je veux et je fais ce que je veux quand je veux et où je veux.  
Mouth : Je te parie que durant les deux heures suivantes, il va tenter de te parler !  
Moi : Uhm … on a quoi comme cours après ?  
Mouth : Sport.  
Moi : Oh non ! Je hais le sport. Je ne suis, mais alors pas du tout, coordonnée. Je suis capable de tomber tête la première juste en marchant !  
Mouth (riant) : J'ai hâte de voir ça, alors.  
Moi (le frappant gentiment) : Eh, je ne te permets pas ! On fait quoi comme sport ?  
Mouth : On va commencer une nouvelle activité. Tu verras tout à l'heure.

_On arrête de parler et on se concentre sur le cours. Je tourne un peu la tête pour voir Nathan. Il me regarde et avec un regard froid. Mouth avait bien raison, il nous regarde comme s'il n'appréciait pas de me voir proche d'un autre. Il n'a aucun droit de me regarder comme ça et s'il croit que je vais m'éloigner du seul ami que j'ai dans ce lycée, parce que monsieur ne supporte pas, il se met le doigt dans l'œil. Ca y est, le cours d'allemand est terminé. Je prends mes affaires et avec Mouth, nous passons récupérer nos affaires de sport à nos casiers, avant de nous diriger vers le gymnase. Nous nous séparons pour aller dans nos vestiaires pour nous changer. Nous nous retrouvons sur les gradins. Mouth à l'air bizarre d'un coup._

Moi : Eh, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?  
Mouth : Nathan est venu me parler dans les vestiaires.  
Moi (soupirant) : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?  
Mouth : Il m'a demandé de m'éloigner de toi.  
Moi : Ce n'est pas vrai ! Mais il a du culot ce mec ! Il n'en a rien à foutre de moi mais il se permet d'intervenir dans ma vie ? J'hallucine !  
Mouth : Ne t'inquiètes pas va. Penses à ce que tu vas lui dire quand il viendra te parler.

_Le prof entre avec un sifflet autour du cou. Je regarde Mouth._

Moi : Uhm … dis moi, on fait quel sport ?  
Mouth (souriant) : Regarde et devine.

_Le prof se plaça au centre du gymnase et ses assistants amenèrent deux cageots de … balles de basket. Oh non ! Je hais le basket ! Enfin, j'adore le regarder mais je nulle pour le pratiquer ! _

Prof : Aujourd'hui nous commençons le programme de basket-ball. Je veux tout le monde en ligne devant un panier de basket. Je vais vous observer et juger de vos capacités avant de vous placer dans un groupe. Messieurs les basketteurs, vous êtes dispensé de cet exercice.

_Mon cœur manqua un battement. Ce que je redoutais le plus arriva. Me voilà devant le panier de basket. Je lance le ballon et devinez quoi ? Il est tombé loin devant le panier. Je vois les joueurs de basket rire. Je baisse la tête et retourne près de Mouth qui me pose, encore, une main sur l'épaule. Je lui souris._

Prof : Bien, je vais placer les joueurs des Ravens avec les élèves ayant le plus de difficultés. Jaglieski avec Davis, Scott avec Sawyer …  
Nathan : Quel Scott ?  
Prof : Lucas Scott. Nathan Scott avec James, Smith avec Ravier, Jordan avec Morales …

_Je n'entendis pas le reste de la liste donnée par le prof. Je soupirai. Je suis avec Nathan Scott, le mec que je n'ai pas envie de voir pour le moment. Voilà qu'il arrive près de moi, avec son sourire en coin. Mouth se penche vers moi._

Mouth : Bonne chance.

_Il s'en va et Nathan arrive près de moi._

Nathan : Nos chemins se retrouvent.  
Moi (ironique) : Super !  
Nathan : Ecoutes, on est censé faire du basket ensemble pendant ces prochaines heures voire ces prochaines séances, alors autant faire un effort pour s'entendre, non ?  
Moi : Depuis le début c'est toi qui me prends pour une conne, alors ne t'attends pas à ce que je sois sympa avec toi, Nathan.  
Nathan : Je suis désolé, ok ?  
Moi : Non, ce n'est pas ok. Pour moi ce ne sont même pas des excuses. Là tu t'excuses pour que je sois sympa avec toi. Grande nouvelle, Nathan, je ne suis pas comme les nanas qui te collent. Je ne suis pas une fille facile à qui il suffit de dire de belles paroles pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse et qu'elle t'accorde tout ce que tu veux !  
Nathan : Je vois que tu as une haute opinion de moi ! Tu ne me connais pas, Haley. Alors, arrête de juger si tu ne veux pas qu'on te juge !  
Moi : Tu as raison, je ne te connais pas. Et franchement, je n'ai aucune envie de te connaître. J'en ai assez vue.  
Nathan : Tu ne sais rien de moi !  
Moi : J'en sais bien assez. Tu a deux facettes Nathan. Celle du lycéen cool qui ignore le reste du monde lorsque son groupe d'amis et présent et celle du mec super qui est attentif et gentil et drôle et plaisant et agréable lorsqu'il n'est pas en présence du groupe des populaires. J'avais commencé à apprécier ce Nathan là. Je suis désolée, mais je ne compte pas tolérer tes sautes d'humeur. Un jour tu m'ignore et le lendemain, tu fais comme si on était des amis. Je ne peux pas accepter ça. Désolée.

_Je me retourne et marche en direction du cageot pour récupérer un ballon de basket avant de retourner auprès de Nathan. Je ne sais pas si ce que je lui ai dit va sérieusement le faire réagir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas lui-même au lycée ?_

Nathan : Tu ne sais pas ce que je vis. Et je ne m'excuserais pas pour avoir trouvé un moyen de sortie.  
Moi : En blessant des gens ? Super ta façon de voir, Nathan. Eh en passant, ne te mêle pas de ma vie. Laisse mouth tranquille. Il est le premier à être totalement sincère avec moi. Le premier à ne pas me prendre pour une conne. Reste en dehors de ma vie. Tu n'a aucun droit. Je fais ce que je veux, avec qui je veux, quand je veux et où je veux. C'est clair ?  
Nathan : Comme de l'eau de roche.  
Moi : Parfait, maintenant, bossons.

_Je me mis en face du panier pour tirer un lancer franc et encore une fois, le ballon n'atteignit même pas le panier. Je soupire. J'en peux plus. Je suis lessivée. Hier, après les cours, j'ai passé la soirée à remettre le local en forme avec maman. Elle a commandé des meubles, il faut encore faire quelques travaux, puis peindre les murs et d'ici quelques temps, le café va pouvoir ouvrir. Ce soir, je vais y retourner avec mouth. Je suppose que les travaux auront commencés, connaissant ma mère. Nous arrivons à la fin de la période de sport. Je soupire de soulagement. Je vais donc me doucher et me changer avant de rejoindre mouth devant le gymnase. Il m'attend, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

Moi : Nathan t'as encore parlé ?  
Mouth : Non. Il ne m'a même pas regardé. Pourquoi ?  
Moi : Disons que j'ai mis les points sur les « i » avec lui et apparemment il a compris.  
Mouth : Il s'est excusé ?  
Moi : Il a essayé, pour que je sois sympa avec lui. Mais pour moi « je suis désolé, ok » n'est pas une excuse.  
Mouth : Oua. Miss James, tu as vraiment la langue bien pendue. La plupart des filles, lui auraient accordé tout ce qu'il demande.  
Moi : Je sais, mais je ne suis pas la plupart des filles.  
Mouth : Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime bien.  
Moi : Trop d'honneur. Au fait, je t'aime bien moi aussi mouth.

_Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et on partit en riant vers le café. Une belle amitié est née …_


End file.
